poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Aaron's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)
Doctor Aaron's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) is Plot The ponies of Equestria prepare for their first Friendship Festival, which is overseen by Princess Twilight Sparkle in Canterlot. The festivities are interrupted by an invasion of monstrous storm creatures commanded by the broken-horned unicorn Tempest Shadow and stone monsters commanded by General Garg, Lord Krakenskull, Ruina Stoneheart, Rumble, Roog, and Reex who use magical obsidian orbs to petrify Twilight's fellow princesses; Princess Celestia unsuccessfully urges Princess Luna to seek help south of Equestria, uttering "the queen of the hippo" before being interrupted. Twilight flees the city alongside her five pony friends – Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy – and her assistant dragon, Spike as well as Doctor Aaron, setting out with them in search of the aforementioned "hippos". Tempest, Garg, Ruina, Rumble, Roog, and Reex are contacted by her superior, the Storm King who reminds her to gather all of Equestria's princesses in order for him to activate his mystical staff with their magic and capture Doctor Aaron for Malefor, promising to restore her horn in exchange. In the desert city of Klugetown, a feline con artist named Capper falsely offers to guide the time lord and his seven friends to the hippos, secretly intending to sell the ponies to settle a debt to a local criminal. However, he develops a genuine friendship with them after Rarity generously mends his coat. Twilight discovers an atlas in Capper's manner that reveals the "hippos" to be hippogriffs, exposing Capper's treachery to the others. When Tempest, General Garg, Lord Krakenskull, Ruina Stoneheart, Rumble, Roog, and Reex arrives in pursuit of Twilight, the eight evade them aboard a delivery airship. Tempest and the stone monsters interrogate Capper over Twilight's whereabouts, but he deliberately misdirects the villains to atone for deceiving the seven. The airship's birdlike crew reluctantly allow the group, revealing themselves to be former pirates that have been forced into the Storm King's service. Rainbow Dash persuades the pirates to defy orders and take the seven to the hippogriffs' kingdom on Mount Aris, performing a Sonic Rainboom that inadvertently gives their location away to their enemies. Disgruntled by her friends' carelessness, Twilight single-handedly engineers her group's escape in a makeshift hot air balloon, leaving Tempest to destroy the ship with the pirates and Capper on board. The eight each Mount Aris to find the kingdom deserted. Following a singing voice to a fountain, they are pulled down by a whirlpool where the singer, the seapony Princess Skystar, gives them air bubble helmets and takes them to her underwater home of Seaquestria. Skystar identifies her kind as the hippogriffs, transformed by a magic pearl used by her mother, Queen Novo, to hide from the Storm King's assault; Novo demonstrates by turning the ponies into seaponies and Spike into a pufferfish. When Novo denies them the pearl to use against the Storm King, Twilight desperately attempts to steal the pearl (despite Doctor Aaron's attempts to talk her out of doing so) while letting her oblivious friends socialize with the seaponies as a distraction. Pinkie Pie nearly changes Novo's mind until Twilight triggers an alarm, prompting the outraged queen to banish the entire group to the surface. Arriving back on land Twilight's friends berate her for her actions with Doctor Aaron trying calm things down. An ashamed Twilight is abducted by Tempest and the stone monster army along with Doctor Aaron and brought before the Storm King, Jestro and the Cloud of Monstrox in Canterlot to have her magic absorbed (Malefor wants Doctor Aaron for his ambitions to control all of time and space); Tempest gains Twilight's sympathy upon divulging how her own friends feared and shunned her for her dangerously unstable magic after she lost her horn in a monster attack as a filly. Meanwhile, Twilight's friends reunite with Capper, the pirates, and the hippogriff Skystar to infiltrate Canterlot and rescue her and Doctor Aaron. Seeing the group repels both armies, the Storm King uses his empowered staff to unleash a tornado on the city, betraying Tempest as well. But Twilight saves Tempest from the tornado and reconciles with her friends, working together with them to take the staff from the Storm King and disperse the storm. The Storm King hurls an obsidian orb at the eight in a final effort to reclaim the staff, but Tempest jumps in his way, petrifying them both. The Storm King's body falls and shatters, but it's over yet as the remaining villains swipe the staff and use it to awaken the Stone Colossus of Ultimate Destruction. As the Mane 6 and the rest of the heroes fight the stone monsters, Doctor Aaron takes confronts the Stone Colossus and two engage in an intense battle. After fighting down to the wire the time lord charges his powers and strikes the giant stone monster with incredible force shattering it to rubble and creating a wave of light that revives Tempest and the other petrified ponies. The Friendship Festival resumes, and the ponies celebrate with all of the allies they have made on their adventure while Doctor Aaron is hailed as a hero. Tempest is convinced by Twilight to join them by using controlled sparks from her still broken horn to provide a fireworks display, happily accepting the friendship of Twilight and company while Jestro and Roberto Arnoldi arrested and sentenced to hard labor as punishment. Meanwhile, Doctor Aaron and Captain Celaeno having joined the TARDIS Team tell the rest of the time lord's crew about the adventure. Scenes *Prologue *Opening Scene *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *The Storm King uses the Staff of Sacanas to steal the Alicorn magic *The Stone Colossus of Ultimate Destruction is unleashed/The Final Battle *' ' *' ' Trivia * The Cloud of Monstrox, Jestro, Roberto Arnoldi, Ruina Stoneheart will work with the Storm King. * Captain Celaeno will join the TARDIS Team. Category:Doctor Aaron's Adventures Series Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films